


I don't have wings, so flying with me won't be easy.

by broodygayLexa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodygayLexa/pseuds/broodygayLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a "fix-it fic" for 2x20. Or at least it started as that, then it became this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for now, unless someone asks for another chapter. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Title from Halestorm's I'm Not An Angel.

When she heard the news of a panther dragging a body in the North Quad from Perry, she didn't want to believe that it was Carmilla.

Maybe a panther managed to get into a campus in the depths of Styria, Austria. That's a thing that could happen, right?

But when hours later Mattie bursts into the apartment carrying a half dead Carmilla and tells her what happened, she has no other choice.

She rushes to help Mattie carry the dead weight of her sister to the couch and stands there, in shock, until the oldest vampire practically barks at her to move and do something productive for once.

Laura runs like never before, up the stairs and into LaFontaine's room, dragging both redheads and JP downstairs so they help her.

"What do you mean you need my biological and human body knowledge? Do you know what time it is, Laura?" LaF says as they're practically dragged into the room by the hand.

"Carm is hurt. Someone shot her with an arrow and I need you to tell me you can help. And then I need you to get on with it." Laura lets out in one breath, taking a large gulp of air after.

Perry busies herself with cleaning the blood off the front door frame and barely contains an 'oh dear' when she sees the trail coming into the apartment and creating a small pool where Mattie paused before Laura reacted.

LaFontaine sends JP to get some supplies and soon enough they're working on Carmilla, the sound of her shirt ripping breaking the silence, until then ever-present, in the room.

"Hello, chest trauma" LaFontaine mutters pressing on the sides of the wound and getting a pained groan from Carmilla. "Right, sorry, not an actual corpse."

"I swear if you don't get to work already I will have redhead for dinner." Mattie reminds everyone know she's still there with a threat that makes LaF rush to start and Perry to jump and clean more frantically.

Soon enough the silence that had come back for a small period of time is completely shattered by the screams of an impromptu operation with a lack of anesthetics and Laura can't seem to stand still, moving from right behind LaF to where Perry was scrubbing at the wood floor and back to near the couch but never close enough to see.

Laura feels tears run down her cheeks and fall to the floor, mixing with the blood there. She lets them fall, unable to worry about that now.

Mattie keeps being on edge, staring unblinkingly at the spot where LaFontaine currently has a pair of sterilized tweezers inside of Carmilla's chest, trying to get the point of the arrow out as smoothly as possible.

Carmilla has practically lost her voice by this point and groans sporadically when LaFontaine moves the tweezers around.

Laura has had enough and mumbles an 'I can't breath' to herself and whoever else can hear her and exits the room, crying harder at the youngest vampires cries for her.

"Laura! Laura please!"

She simply couldn't stand it all anymore. The stench of blood and the alcohol used to sterilize the tools, and the pained noises and screams and scared sisters and the overwhelming sense of insecurity.

Laura just couldn't take it anymore and she ran to the kitchen, to drink water and try to calm herself, and moments later she ended up on the floor next to a pool of red-stained water and broken glasses, crying her eyes and lungs out of commission.

After what seems like an eternity Perry walks into the kitchen and approaches her in the way one would approach a frail, scared animal. "Sweetie, they're done. They've done the best they could with what they had. The rest is up to Carmilla." the redhead moves to silently clean up the spill and broken glass before stepping out of the kitchen and returning with cotton swabs and a small bandage for Laura's hand.

Laura had, unknowingly, cut open the palm of her hand when she let herself fall down to the floor.

Perry helps Laura up and brings her up to the kitchen counter where she quickly gets to cleaning and bandaging Laura's hand, who winces as the pain starts to let itself be known.

"How is she, is she okay?" she asks, sniffling softly still.

"As well as a vampire can be after getting an arrow to the chest, darling. She's asking for you." Mattie comes in, takes another bag of blood and walks out without another word.

Laura sighs, nodding and looking at Perry, who gives her a tight lipped smile.

After a moment of deliberately delaying it, she walks back into the room where Carmilla now lays covered with a clean, thin blanket.

"Hey." Carmilla croaks, turning her head towards Laura with a small wince, at both her voice and the pain.

"Hey." Laura lets the word out with a breath, kind of like a sigh of relief.

"It's not going to be that easy to get rid of me, cupcake, you should already know." Carmilla smirks, actually smirks, at Laura.

"Yeah, sadly I do know. I will keep trying, though." Laura crosses her arms over her chest, letting out a huff and moving closer. "Matska said you wanted to see me."

Carmilla nods. "I wanted to tell you that not everything you've heard is true."

"What part is true, then? You feeding from random girls? The panther dragging a body in the North quad?"

"Both, actually. But I only bit one girl, and the body I was dragging was Mattie, I was protecting her from the super Amazons and the He-bros. Who, by the way, we're pretty trigger happy if the arrow Dr. LaFrankenstein forced out of my chest wasn't enough proof."

Laura is rendered speechless by this, her mouth opening and closing as if she were a fish out of the water.

"As much as you people like to call me a monster, I'm sorry to disappoint, I'm not." Carmilla tries to cross her arms, wincing and letting out a pained hiss as she lets her arm hang off the couch.

"I've never called you a monster..." Laura trails off.

"Uh, 'You fall in love with the monster and it just stops being a monster' ring any bells, cupcake? To be honest right now I believe more in the fact that you think I'm a monster than in the possibility of you loving me back." the vampire looks away, embarrassed by the slip of the tongue she just had. "Not that I care."

"Carm..." Laura starts, not really knowing what to say.

"You can go, now. I'll be fine." Carmilla mutters, not looking back at Laura.

The brunette lets out a defeated sigh and walks out of the room, going into the bedroom she had shared with the vampire until the break up.

"Well, if there's one good thing to take out of this, this is it. Tonight I'll have a good night's sleep." Laura gets ready to go to bed and gets under the covers, trying to ignore the vampire's scent enveloping her.

 

~

 

Hours later Laura is awoken by a loud thud coming from the other side of the curtains that make as a makeshift door for the bedroom. She begrudgingly gets out of bed and parts the curtains to see what happened, only to see Carmilla sprawled out on the floor, groaning softly after having clearly fallen off the couch.

"Carmilla, what happened?" Laura walks up to the vampire, not sure if her help is wanted.

"Well, what does it look like? I just love the wooden floors so much I wanted to be closer to them..." she huffs. "I fell off the couch, cupcake. How about a hand?" she holds out her hand, her left arm held tightly against her body.

Laura moves to help the vampire up, sitting beside her on the couch after helping her there.

Carmilla tries to give off a strong vibe, sitting straight for a few moments before slouching back on the couch with a groan. "Well, that still hurts..." she lets out a sigh, closing her eyes.

"It... It can't be comfortable for you to sleep on the couch right now..."

"What do you suggest, then, cupcake?" she raises an eyebrow, her eyes still closed.

Laura shrugs, even if the vampire can't see it. "The bed is big enough for you to not fall off of."

"I thought you had currently taken the bed."

"Carm, we've shared that bed for days... Plus, I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight."

"I'm not exactly in top shape, creampuff." Carmilla smirks, opening one eye and giving Laura a dirty look.

Laura sighs. "I'm too tired to deal with you right now... Just tell me if you want me to help you get to the bed or go to sleep and try not to fall off the couch again. Or don't, I don't care." she stands, starting to walk back to the bedroom.

"Wait..." Carmilla mumbles. "Fine."

Laura closes her eyes at the defeated tone of the vampire, turning around and going back to her side, waiting for her to make a move. Carmilla pushes herself off the couch with her uninjured arm and wobbles a little before Laura wraps an arm around her.

"Come on, grump, you'll be back to your broody, disaffected self in no time." Laura jokes.

Carmilla huffs at this, glaring at Laura as she pulls away forcibly and makes the rest of the way on wobbly feet, throwing the curtain apart and crawling into bed, getting on her good side without saying another word.

"Carm, come on, I was kidding..." Laura walks into the bedroom but stays a few feet away from the bed.

"I just hate being this vulnerable around you. It's going to destroy your view of me and it's going to make the chances for you to ever love me even smaller."

"I never said I don't... You know." Laura mumbles the last part, unable to say the actual words.

"Well, the fact that you didn't say it back the first time I told you makes it very clear. Plus you can't even say it right now..."

"We've been dating for a month, I can't very well love you already, it's just not realistic." The brunette tries to reason.

"I do. We've been dating for a month and I do love you, but I guess that's not important now, is it? Who wants the love of a monster if the monster is not willing to change?"

"Carm, I... I just can't, not yet. But I don't want us to be like this." Laura sits on her side of the bed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, broken up? We're constantly at each other's throats and I just can't take it anymore."

"Fine, whatever. But it won't be the same, not for a long while. And don't even think about expecting any help from me, I'm tired of playing the hero. I've never wanted that part and you basically threw me right into it." the vampire sighs. "I'm tired, cupcake. Keep to your side and I won't have to take matters into my own hand."


	2. I wasn't always this way, I used to be the one with the halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of you guys asked me for a second chapter and I didn't like how I had finished the first one so here you guys go! Second and last chapter of the fic. The title of the chapter is from Halestorm's I'm not an Angel, too. Hope you like it!

Hours later, when they had both finally managed to fall asleep, Perry bursts into the room, waking Laura up in the process, and stands still when she sees both girls in the bed.

"Perry? Did something happen?" Laura asks in mumbles, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"The zetas and Summer Society Girls are coming this way, and Miss Belmonde is nowhere to be found. I suggest you hide Carmilla however you can." Perry says, turning on her foot and leaving as quickly as she came.

"Oh, crap..." Laura lets her head hang down, running her hand through her hair before looking beside her at the still sleeping vampire.

The small brunette pokes the vampires back. "Carmilla, you really need to wake up right now." she receives no response.

"Come on, Laura, you're just poking the bear, nothing to worry about here... Carmilla!" she raises her voice, trying to get the vampire to wake up once more. "Don't make me throw you off the bed, I don't want to hurt you."

After more poking she gets a grunt out of the vampire. "What do you want? It's late, I'm in pain and tired, leave me alone unless you want a matching bite mark on the other side of your neck."

Laura absentmindedly reaches for the faded scars from the first time Carmilla bit her.

"There's no time to be a grumpy cat, the cavalry is coming and you need to hide."

Carmilla, still laying down, turns on her back so she can look at Laura. "What do you mean, the cavalry is coming?"

"I don't know, they must have seen you and Mattie, or maybe they've realised you'd be here... It doesn't matter, Mattie has disappeared and we need to hide you, now." Laura gets out of the bed and walks around frantically, finding a piece of folded paper. "Uh, there's a note..." she turns it and finds a name, Carmilla. "It's for you"

Carmilla follows after her, furrowing her eyebrows at the still present pain, and takes the note, reading it. "It's from Mattie. Apparently she trust you enough to keep me safe. She's fled the university." she makes a ball with the paper and throws it over her shoulder, not caring where it falls.

"They're not going to get you, okay? We may be broken up but I still care enough about you to not want you dead." Laura walks through the curtains and into the other room, where the others are moving some furniture around.

"Laura, hey, you're just in time to help. Remember those passages I told you about when we first got here? We were thinking that JP and Carmilla could hide in this one. It's the less suspicious one for us to be over." LaF stops moving the small table they were carrying into the room and moves the carpet from over the trap door on the floor.

"Why did I let Mattie bring me here?" Carmilla mutters walking up to Laura.

"I don't think there's any other way to hide you, Carm, I'm sorry. I know you..."

"Whatever, cupcake, I've lived through worse." Carmilla turns to JP. "Down we go, Jeepers Creepers." She points towards the, now open, trap door so he goes first.

"Carmilla." Laura rests her hand lightly on her arm. "Are you sure about this? Maybe we can find some other way."

The vampire shakes her head. "Cupcake, there isn't any other way. It's either this or let Vordenberg take me. We both know which of those options would end worse. So it's down in the ground with me." Carmilla walks up to the trap door and sits on the floor, dangling Her legs down into the darkness of the passage.

"Have no fear Miss Karnstein, I'm here to assist you if you need it." JP's voice comes up muffled and echoed from the darkness.

Carmilla gave Laura one last look before jumping down into the passage, wincing at the pain the jostle caused her.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, everyone. You guys okay down there?" LaFontaine shines a flashlight into the trap door, getting nods from both occupants. "Good, we're closing it now, try to stay as quiet as possible. Here, just in case." They turn off the flashlight and throw it down for JP to take before closing the trap door and moving the carpet back on top of it.

Perry and Laura help them move the table and a couple of chairs right on top of the carpet and they start to set a board game.

"I will be in the kitchen, I think I'll make some brownies" Perry leaves the two to their game.

 

~

 

They aren't even close to finishing the game when there's a knock on the front door. Everyone falls silent and Perry goes to open it, letting a small group, lead by Vordenberg, in. Danny and Mel are there, so are Kirsh and Theo.

"Fraulein Hollis, always a pleasure, although it is a pity to be seeing you under these circumstances." He bows for Perry, not even looking at Laura while he speaks.

"And what... Circumstances are these?" Laura plays dumb, looking from Kirsh to Danny and finding them somewhat different.

"Well, as you may know, Fraulein Karnstein was attacking the students along with Fraulein Belmonde and we had no other choice but to defend the student body. Soon after they both disappeared and were last seen running away from us." He walks, without a cane, up to Laura and LaFontaine, giving a short glance toward their game.

"You hurt her? Oh no... I hope she's okay..." Laura trails off. "I mean... Not that I care that much anymore..." she shakes her head with a dramatic sigh. "She isn't here, Mr Vordenberg. I wouldn't want such a-a monster close to me."

LaF nods. "Neither is Mattie. Or JP..." they look down. "He ran away last night, sir, left a note saying he didn't want any trouble for being in a vampire's body."

"Regardless, you wouldn't mind if I have these young men and women search the house, would you?"

"Not at all, go right ahead. The only things they'll find are her clothes. I will be throwing those away later" Laura nods, looking at the game board and carefully making a move.

The so called cavalry go look around the house as a group while Vordenberg follows Perry with his eyes as she goes to check on the brownies.

After they've checked every room, the kitchen included, they walk out, followed by Perry who has a plate full of brownies.

"Anyone want a brownie? I just made them." Perry smiles extending the plate, in case anyone wants to take one, before leaving it on the table after no one does.

"Well, we will be leaving you to your game, Fraulein, forgive us for the inconvenience." Vordenberg says as the others walk out of the house.

"Not at all, you were just doing your job and protecting us." Laura smiles kindly as he leaves, followed by Perry who closes and locks the door.

"They're gone, but I would wait a few before letting them out, just in case." Perry says, wringing her hands.

"I'm just worried about Carm, you know? It has to be a little claustrophobic down there" Laura sighs.

"Miss Hollis? Miss Hollis, perhaps you could let us out?" the muffled voice of JP comes from between the floor boards.

The three of them rush to move the table and chairs, barely moving the carpet before opening the trap door and Carmilla practically flies out and sits on the floor, breathing heavily despite not needing it.

"Carm! You're okay, it's fine." Laura approaches the vampire carefully, kneeling beside her.

Carmilla flinches at her presence, not recognising who it is that just sat next to her.

"It's me, it's Laura. You're Carmilla, it's 2015... Uh... We're at Silas." Laura tries all she knows that could help with a panic attack. "Listen to my heart, breathe with me, come on."

The vampire starts to calm down, her breath normalising until it's no longer ragged and erratic.

"I really hate this place..." She mutters, leaning into Laura without realising.

Perry, JP and LaFontaine make quick work of moving the chairs and table to where they were before and go back upstairs.

Laura sits there with the vampire until she decides to move away and stand, pacing around the room calmly before sitting on the couch, she follows suit and sits next to her, leaving some space between them.

"So... That could have gone worst."

Carmilla nods. "You called me a monster again..." she doesn't look at Laura while saying this, her eyes tracing the lines of the carpet.

"Carm, I didn't mean it... I had to make it seem like I hated you and I wouldn't help you in any way so he would believe you weren't here."

"That's what triggered it. I went right back to Ell saying it and all the crap after that." the vampire sighs.

"God, I'm so sorry... I just didn't know what else to say. I never meant to hurt you."

Carmilla shrugs. "It's not like you can do anything about it now. I'm okay. Apart from the hole in my chest, I mean."

"How is that feeling, by the way? Any better after taking the arrow head out and having some blood?" Laura tries not to sound as concerned as she is.

"It feels like I have a hole in my chest. But yes, it doesn't hurt as much after some blood and some sleep. It's going to take a while to heal, but it's better than nothing."

"You would tell me if there was anything I could to do help, right? I've watched you almost die before, I don't want to do it again." the brunette gives up on sounding neutral.

Carmilla chuckles lowly. "Don't worry, creampuff. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon."

"So, how about going back to bed and getting more rest in that body of yours." Laura stands, smiling down at Carmilla.

"I thought you'd never ask." Laura helps Carmilla up and stands beside her, not wanting to actually help her walk unless she asks.

They walk into the bedroom side by side and crawl into bed.

"You know I'm not an actual invalid, right cupcake? There's no need to treat me like one." Carmilla says as she lays on her back.

"I know, but when Mattie got you here... You were more dead than alive." Laura sits on her side of the bed, not really feeling like sleeping.

"You were the one who joked about me being already dead. What's a little more truth to that?" The vampire jokes, closing her eyes and throwing her uninjured arm over them.

"Yeah well... I had hoped you understood that was a joke. I didn't need you to go getting yourself shot." Laura shakes her head. "It was just so close to your heart... When I saw you I thought... I thought I was gonna lose you for good this time. That no carton of blood was going to bring you back."

"I think even if it had been my heart I would have asked Mattie to bring me here... And I can't believe I just said that." Carmilla looks away embarrassedly.

"So it was you who asked her to take you here?"

The vampire nods. "I knew, or at least hoped, that you and the others would help me."

"Of course I would, Carm..." Laura scoots closer. "And,for what it's worth... I'm sorry for the way I treated you... For the whole hero thing."

Carmilla turns to her, smiling softly. "Thanks. It actually means a lot that you are. And, you know... I actually know that you love me. There's no need for you to say it if you can't or whatever."

"Carm I just... It's hard. I'm sorry, I am. But I'm glad you know."

The raven haired girl nods, sighing. "Now sleep, cupcake. You need the rest just as much as I do."

Laura leans in and gives Carmilla a quick peck on the cheek before laying down on her side of the bed, turned on her side to face the vampire Who smiles before closing her eyes once more.

Maybe it wouldn't be the same, maybe it would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end was crappy, I'm not the best at finishing a fic.


End file.
